Mary Ann (Pair of Kings)
' Mary Ann' (Denyse Tontz) is an antagonist in the 2012 TV series "Pair of Kings". She appeared in two episodes "The New King, Part 2: The Bro-fessor and Mary Ann" and "Meet the Parent". Mary Ann was a Tarantula Girl who came to the light side to destroy King Boz before his coronation. She later attempted to obtain the Bat Medallion from the Kings. She speaks human language. Mary Ann uses her beauty and flirtatious personality to cause problems for Boz and Boomer, but she’s also a cunning warrior and a dangerous enemy. Even Mikayla, one of the toughest and strongest girls in the world, was briefly trapped and held prisoner by her. She’s also known for hungrily devouring entire animals, either living or dead. She has also shown habit of shape shifting into things like a Tarantula, a toddler and animal. Unlike most kinkowan ladies she shows little to no class, eating brutally and passing gas on a basis. She is also great at deceiving. History She was given Brady's King Ring by her father, the Tarantula Shaman. She then went to the light side looking like a beautiful girl, but Boomer kept Boz from going near her because the 10th 'Bromandment' was to never let a girl come between them. Mary Ann then got Boomer to hug her and Lanny let Boz see it, which caused them to fight in the coronation and Boz revealed Boomer's ballet secret. Afterwards, Mary Ann lured Boomer to a waterfall and ambushed him with an army of Tarantula People. She threw Brady's King Ring off the cliff, but Boz saved him and Boomer defeated the Tarantula People with his ballet skills. Mary Ann then left, telling Boomer he had won this one. (The New King) Mary Ann later returned to track down the Bat Medallion. She and two of her best warriors followed Boz, Boomer, and Mikayla to Chicago when they went to meet Rebecca's father. Mary Ann and her men captured Mikayla and tried to force Boomer to hand over the medallion. Fortunately, Mikayla escaped and Mr Dawson, a former Tarantula Shaman used Tarantula powder to defeat Mary Ann by turning her into a Tarantula. It is unknown what has become of her, since she is last seen being put into a pot in Tarantula form.(Meet the Parent) Personality Mary Ann is an attractive, sarcastic, flirtatious, devious, sadistic and ruthless Tarantula Person. Mary Ann acts as a sullen teenager most of the time, constantly seen arguing with her father, and uses teenager phrases to describe herself and others. She is a very attractive young woman and been described as the pinnacle of domination over males as she was able to get Boz and Boomer to fall of her on sight. She was a sadist and took a great delight in turning two brothers against each other and sinisterly grinned when Boz and Boomer began to fight during their coronation. Mary Ann two most distinctive traits of being a Tarantula Person was her ability to frizz her hair by just shaking her head and being able to devour an entire chicken in less than five seconds. 'Trivia' Mary Ann has the ability to change her hairstyle instantly, from straight to crazy and vice versa, although this is a normal Tarantula girl power. She can eat whole animals in minutes or possibly seconds, leaving only bones. She claims that the brain is her favorite part. She may have an offencive tongue as she swore in Tarantula language. 'Gallery' ' Bild_2017_02_26_21_23_19_787.png tumblr_ma300b1oLD1rntfr0o4_r1_1280.gif Bild_2017_02_26_21_22_05_592.png Bild_2017_02_26_21_22_32_705.png Bild_2017_02_26_21_24_02_752.png screenshot_11155.png Bild_2017_02_26_21_25_25_135.png Bild_2017_02_26_21_25_33_217.png Bild_2017_02_26_21_28_19_779.png Bild_2017_02_26_21_26_54_398.png Bild_2017_02_26_21_29_04_645.png Bild_2017_02_26_21_28_51_994.png Bild_2017_02_26_21_30_00_108.png Bild_2017_02_26_21_30_07_210.png Bild_2017_02_26_21_30_18_242.png screenshot_11154.png screenshot_11152.png screenshot_11153.png ' Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Femme Fatale Category:Henchwoman Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Sadist Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Turned into Object or Animal